1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pump-connector having elastic member between a pump connection and a further connection.
Devices of the type mentioned at the beginning are used, for example, for the liquid-conducting and tight connection between the suction pipe of a pump and an outlet connection piece of a container from which the liquid is to be pumped out. Such devices are normally hose sections which encase both connection pieces and are sealingly restrained on both connection pieces with clamps such as, for instance, hose clips.
These connections have the disadvantage that the vibrations and running noises of the pump are transmitted to the connected container. If the containers are parts of a household appliance for example, such as a dishwasher, the desired smooth running is considerably reduced as a result.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a pump hose connector, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and in which transmission of the vibrations and running noises of the pump is avoided to the greatest possible extent.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a pump-connector, comprising:
a connecting socket; PA1 a connection piece partly accommodated within the connecting socket; PA1 an elastic member fluid-tightly sealing the connecting socket with the connection piece, the elastic member being folded between the connecting socket and the connection piece.
The elastic member according to the invention has a bellows-like configuration. It has been found in practice that transmission of the vibrations and running noises of the pump does not take place. With the elastic member, arranged according to the invention in a folded form between a connecting socket, which at least partly accommodates a connection piece, and the connection piece, a pump-connector of the type mentioned at the beginning in which transmission of the vibrations and running noises of the pump is avoided to the greatest possible extent is therefore provided.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the elastic member is folded with at least one bend. The at least one bend ensure the functions according to the invention.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the connecting socket is formed with a stop ring and the connection piece has a socket-side end, the elastic member being formed with a collar projecting between the socket-side end of the connection piece and the stop ring of the connecting socket. This feature provides for additional tightness of the connection.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the connecting socket has an outer collar formed with an outer surface and the elastic member is disposed on the outer surface of the outer collar and extends over the connection piece, and including clamp members restraining and sealing the elastic member against the outer surface of the outer collar and against the connection piece. This embodiment of the pump-connector according to the invention is very simple and inexpensive to produce but is somewhat complicated to assemble on account of the necessary clamping means.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the elastic member is formed with bearing surfaces bearing against the connecting socket and the connection piece, and including supporting rings disposed in the region of the bearing surfaces of the elastic member. This preferred embodiment of the device according to the invention is very simple and inexpensive to assemble, since no clamps and the like are required, but is somewhat more complicated to produce than the embodiment described above.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, the elastic member is formed with legs carrying the bearing surfaces, and the supporting rings are molded into the legs of the elastic member. This provides for a convenient prefabricated assembly group.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, the elastic member has an outer dimension that is prestressed relative to an inner diameter of the connecting socket and an inner dimension that is prestressed relative to an outer diameter of the connection piece. Simple and easy assembly is assured with this feature. The entire pump-connector, therefore, without further retaining means or clamps, need only be pressed into the connecting socket and put onto the connection piece.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the supporting rings are made of a substantially non-elastic material, such as metal or a rigid plastic.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the elastic member is made of a rubber material. This achieves the best damping results.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the elastic member is made of a rubber material, and the supporting rings are vulcanized into the elastic member. Again, this provides for a convenient and simple prefabricated assembly group.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the connecting socket is formed on a collecting pan of a rinsing container of a dishwasher, and the pump is a circulating pump and/or a wastewater pump, and the connection piece is an inlet connection piece of the pump. The utilization of the combination in a household appliance is a preferred application of the pump-connector according to the invention.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a pump-connector, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.